


Until One Day I had Enough

by Sai Cannopy Cé (Sai_Cannopy)



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Inko, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crossover, Gen, On Hiatus, Shinobi! Izuku, What was originally a crack fic now going serious, a mashup between the two universes, a mashup of the two universes' timelines as well, started off with a character now im crying because there's more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Cannopy/pseuds/Sai%20Cannopy%20C%C3%A9
Summary: Inko Midoriya thought that her boring life of being a kindergarten teacher was good for her. A good pay, good people, near her friends nearly 24/7, and overall being in a safe place.Midoiyra Hisashi proves her wrong.--A crossover fic that once started off as Izuku and Obito meeting to Izuku becoming a shinobi instead of a hero.





	Until One Day I had Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hoshigaki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822119) by [writer168](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer168/pseuds/writer168). 



> HO BOI I can't do summaries if it meant my life.
> 
> I'm going to be really really really honest: I am basing _everything_ about these characters based off what I've read online and what I've looked up on the wiki and the little bits I've seen. I like the series, but I cannot bring myself to read like 700 chapters (mainly because of issues with some of the characters). Just... kinda trust me on this?
> 
> Going onwards: WOW I probably wrote like 6k within two days, which is a pretty big accomplishment. Originally this was going to be a fic on Obito somehow managing to pop up here and there in Izuku's life and kinda just be another form of support, but then I wanted to know how the Akatsuki would be if he interacted with them, then I wanted to go onwards with my love for mashing two universes together, then I thought about Inko being like Tsunade and Sakura except better and yeah that's how I got here. It doesn't help that I fell in love with Sakura being a part of the Akatsuki family (there's two fics in particular on that but I'll link them down at the bottom).
> 
> I'll post the AU info up later, and hopefully I can actually get to some of my other fics during the break (holy fuck it is spring break my dudes and I am fucked). But I should state this: all the members of the Akatsuki are here, the massacre doesn't happen since Itachi left (with his mom and his brother and Shisui), Obito actually fucking left the mad man Mad ~~ona~~ ara, and Sasuke is older than Izuku.
> 
> This is also the first time I've actually worked in an original character alongside canon ones due to my dislike of OCs being in there (if done poorly) and not knowing how to work with them. I love him already and yes this is a lot of world-building on literally so little known about Amegakure. ~~This is also my longest summary holy shit.~~
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.
> 
> Work Title: Sleeping at Last - Pluto
> 
> Chapter Title: Savlonic - Epoch (TLT remix)

A little while before the child known as Izuku Midoriya is born, Inko Midoriya and Hisashi Shou meet.

 

Inko Midoriya is a kindergarten teacher, and she deals with troublesome children every day. She has Mitsuki Bakugou to help her, though more than once she’s called to the office for terrorizing the children. She would say that they deserved it, seeing as they kept baiting them and they _never_ learn with Mitsuki. Masaru Bakugou has to help Inko on more than one occassion to drag his wife out of any fights with the district members.

 

All in all, she finds that life is fine. Though she could go without going to the office every day to get Mitsuki out of there, if she had the chance to change anything.

 

Her life is changed the moment she meets Hisashi.

 

Who was bleeding in front of the school and was practically a crime scene and a road block.

 

Of course, Inko doesn’t care about him right there. She’s pissed that she had to stay up until 3 in the morning collecting supplies and grading papers and, because they’re fucking _assholes_ , the papers of everyone else’s budget. She has to help prepare for the graduation with little help because not a goddamn teacher wants to do so. Lazy sons of bitches, all of them.

 

So she ends up in the police’s custody for trying to go through a crime scene. They let her go when her anger and her clear lack of knowledge or care concerning the body gets the best of her.

 

Hisashi, though, is not dead - a shinobi through and through. He’s gone through one war which nearly killed him, and he has nothing left to lose. He was actually trying to kill the district leader (a success) due to the fact that he was trying to use his knowledge of his land, Ame, to his advantage.

 

Not only was the fucker a damned asshole and also proficient in dealing with his kind, but he’s also proficient in almost getting this shinobi killed.

 

He’s on the ground, dying because the mother fucker was so _kind_ to leave an exploding seal in his office, and he got blown sky high. It’s not the first or the last time Hisashi wishes he had a bird summon or was like Konan with her papers, because “Son OF A BITCH!” he screeches as he hits the floor.

 

He’s vaguely conscious when he sees Inko. He sees an angel, and he has half the mind to just grab her hand and ask for hers in marriage. He almost feels like telling Konan that there’s a new Angel in town, willing to risk his head for her love.

 

Except he’s on the floor, and his body is in absolute agony.

 

Doesn’t stop him from getting up and heading over to Inko.

 

Inko, who doesn’t even realize the chaos she’s causing. Because she’s so caught up in her anger that she doesn’t see the walking body heading towards her. She doesn’t see the medics or the surrounding officers trying to drag the man into the ambulance. And she definitely does not see him resist like he was in the hands of the enemy.

 

Neither notice one of the few ANBU that Ame can send out, Hisashi’s partner Hyena, dying on the rooftops as he watches the scene play out.

 

Three days later and Inko is told to head over to the hospital. Her husband wants her.

 

Hell rains on stupid, lovestruck idiot Hisashi, who almost died again if not for Hyena stopping her.

 

* * *

 

It takes three months for Midoriya Inko to get used to this Hisashi Shou and his friend, Yasu Arata.

 

The first thing is getting through their thick skulls that she is _not_ his wife. The second thing is trying to convince her district that he is _not_ her husband and she _refuses_ to marry this man.

 

The third is to let Mitsuki loose on the duo if they’re nearby or is she’s in a good mood.

 

“HEY THERE FUCKERS!” Mitsuki usually yells at them and starts tackling the more leaner of the two, Hisashi.

 

Hisashi squeaks and tries running away - he can’t push his body due to the seal, but also due to the fact that he’s in public - but his civilian clothes that Yasu purposefully chose drags him down. “Oh God oh God oh God oh God -“ he repeats constantly before he ultimately loses himself to Mitsuki’s body slam. It’s never the first nor the last that he feels blood rupture from his body.

 

Yasu, on the other hand, is laughing is ass off. Inko is rarely able to box his ears in bloody vengeance, but she is able to get a good backhand to his ribs every now and then. Sometimes she feels that he does that on purpose.

 

Inko gets to understand the two, though. Hisashi is an idiot in her eyes, but Yasu is there to show some sense (which is pretty meager) of his stupid planning. She plows through his ridiculous pick-up lines and obvious flirting that is an overall pain in the ass to deal with because he does not. Give. _Up_.

 

They’re such contrast in terms of their appearances, especially with their surroundings. While Hisashi at least pretends to blend in with the people, Yasu is just as bright and popping as his overtly bubbling personality - and just as awful as his jokes.

 

Somehow they manage to make a spot in her heart, despite how stupid they can be. They are considered a part of her family, both by her, her friends, and the public - especially the hospital.

 

* * *

 

Three years into their friendship - which consists of Inko and Masaru trying to drag the other three from getting their asses handed to for their stupid plans such as getting ridiculously drunk and then almost getting arrested for destruction of public property - has Hisashi _finally_ proposing to her.

 

“Took you forever!” Mitsuki drunkenly whacks Hisashi on the back as the bar he chose claps and laughs at him. “Just knuw I’ll murder you if you make ‘er cry.”

 

“I agree with her, though I won’t murder you.” Masaru grins, but that’s all he says.

 

“I-I swear I won’t - STOP IT MITSUKI! FUCK THAT HURTS!” He yelps as said woman slaps him harder on the back.

 

Yasu laughs at the group, but Inko notices that he seems saddened too.

 

* * *

 

Another three years later finds Hisashi and Yasu sitting Inko down on her couch in their apartment.

 

At this point they’ve already made a permanent mark in her life, and somehow they got married two years ago (thanks to her parents, they barely managed to get the marriage perfected). She’s been pregnant for nearly a week, and Yasu refuses to stop sending her sad looks alongside disgusting innuendos for the couple. “I’m a package that you’ll always love,” He never stops telling her, even after the amount of times she’s tried to send his ass flying. It will never be the first nor the last that she’ll be upset that her Quirk is so weak.

 

“Inko Midoriya, I’d like to tell you beforehand that what I am going to tell you is to be kept a complete secret. You tell no one what we will tell you here, and we will see that you are eliminated if you tell this to any person. Understood?” Yasu starts darkly.

 

Inko is rightfully disturbed by this, almost starting to regret that she met them. Doubts flow through her head, but she manages to hold off her accusing mouth. “Did you two get into trouble that you shouldn’t have?” She says instead of _Are you two_ threatening _me?_

 

Yasu coughs, most likely to hide a giggle or two, but he keeps his cold mask up. “ _Please_ , Inko. Either you do or you do not, and I certainly do not want Hisashi to be the bearer of bad news to your friends.” He begs her - he really does not want to, and he’s only speaking for the man because he won’t ever tell her about his shinobi life, knowing the idiot. “We promise that it’s not that bad.”

 

Inko almost wants to punch him for that last comment. “If you’re so insistent.” She nods her head in agreement. “Just know that if you two are causing trouble or will bring it, I will swiftly end everything right here, right now. I will _not_ see that my family is threatened, you understand?”

 

The other two look at each other, a silent conversation going on, before Hisashi says, “Thank you, Inko, my dove. Just… thank you for letting us speak.”

 

And the two tell her of Hisashi’s - no, their lives as shinobi. How they’re from Ame, a place that mostly rains and gets little sunshine. They tell her of how they’re there to protect the people as well as their hidden land, as they will be in danger if the public knows. Hisashi also tells her the reason why he was a bloody mess the day he saw her, even apologizes for being the bloody bump that closed the school down for a while. They subtly hint that they’re murderers too, but they can’t just tell her outright.

 

Inko is shocked by this, but that word doesn’t fit right. If anything, she’s a little more upset that they didn’t tell her before she married him, just as she holds their child within her. She doesn’t stop to think over their capabilities, asks them what their job implies, what they do. She’s grateful they don’t show her all of their abilities, their murders (because she’s no fool, and even the smartest would know that pro heroes do end up killing innocent and evil alike), nor where this Ame is at.

 

Once they finish their conversation, she tries to hold her emotions in - anger, sadness, sympathy, fear, pity, and the outright urge to punch them. Instead, she grabs the both of their hands, ignoring their dual flinches. She takes a deep breath, and says, “Thank you.

 

“Thank you for trusting me with this information. Thank you for not outright murdering me or the others - not one of us knew about your people. I won’t say that I’m going to approve that you two are murderers - it’s still a terrifying prospect - but I do understand that it is your job, and that I can’t stop either of you from doing so.

 

“Just stop tracking mud in my house after your missions or targets or - or _whatever_.”

 

That gets a laugh out of them.

 

* * *

 

Nearly two months before Izuku is due, three weeks after Hisashi tells her he’s off on another mission, Yasu comes over to her house.

 

She’s alone, has been for the past day or so after forcing the Bakugous out of her home and just trying to keep herself above wondering where her husband is. Cooking ends up becoming a stress-reliever, and the entire complex has at least a month’s worth of sweets in their kitchens. She tries to keep a happy face, but worry and being on maternal leaves keeps her restless.

 

Him coming over alone means something has happened.

 

“How is he? Is he doing okay? Is he being held back?” She starts her barrage of questions, but she starts to stop when his face darkens. “H-he’s.. he’s not… d-dead, ri-right?”

 

Yasu just looks straight at her, pure grief and empathy in his eyes, but he simply tells her, “I’m sorry, Inko… but he’s dead.”

 

He and the Bakugous, kept in the dark of the duo’s shinobi life, stay by her side as they keep her away from the door.

 

* * *

 

“Mrs. Inko, I’m —“

 

“No, don’t be. Just…. did he die honorably?”

 

“… He did.”

 

“That’s all I need to know, Yasu.”

 

* * *

 

Before Yasu leaves the next day, he tells her that, should she need another place, Ame was always open to her. She just needs to push a little chakra, “just like this”, into the little piece of wrapped paper, and he’ll come over to pick her up. She thanks him, and will keep that in mind.

 

She doesn’t tell him she’s still confused on what exactly chakra is, since the two of them were horrible explainers concerning that topic.

 

* * *

 

On July 15, Midoriya Izuku is born.

 

He’s a quiet screamer, all her with little of her husband. He quiets as soon as he’s in her arms. His little hands, his chubby little cheeks, his green eyes like hers, the pale skin like his - she’ll cherish them. She’ll love him enough that Hisashi will feel it.

 

God take her soul before Hisashi ever sees her son in pain.

 

* * *

 

“Look at that lil shit go!”

 

“Mitsuki,” Masaru sighs for the eighteenth time as the two boys go circling around. Inko laughs at him without an ounce of sympathy - knowing Katsuki, he’s going to be the splitting image of his mother, just like Izuku is to her.

 

The two boys have been together since the day they’ve been born. Katsuki is more of a brat while Izuku is an adorable ray of sunshine. Izuku hasn’t sworn or attacked anyone like Katsuki does, but he does stumble and follow the boy through and through. She has a feeling that, should this continue, Katsuki will start ordering him around.

 

“Just let it go, Masaru. At this point he’ll be like his mother: smart yet stupid.”

 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” The two in mind turn to yell at her, and Inko has a good laugh with Mitsuki’s husband. Then the two turn to each other. “STOP COPYING ME! AH! SHUT IT, FUCKTARD! AHHHHHH!”

 

“At this point he’ll be killed by his mother before he even gets his Quirk.” The two bystanders watch as the two rowdy Bakugous go at it, only intervening when they almost attack Izuku for trying to be the peacemaker.

 

* * *

 

At age 4, Izuku is absolutely crushed by the knowledge of being Quirkless. Bakugou becomes a monster in return.

 

Inko watches as her son slowly starts to confide in her less in less of being attacked. She sees more than one burn mark on her son each day, but it never gets better or worse. He still protects those being bullied, but no one supports him or attempts to protect _him_ from Katsuki or his gooneys. Which is sad, as Katsuki doesn’t even realize what he’s gone and done.

 

The son that she and Hisashi have made and brought to this world is being damned by the people she knew.

 

“Oh, he’ll grow out of it, stupid kid - HEY, I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING BLOW SHIT UP! STOP THAT YOU FUCKING SHIT!” Mitsuki tells her, though it’s a variation of the sort. Masaru tries to do his best to help her, she really does appreciate it.

 

But it’s not enough.

 

Halfway through Izuku’s kindergarten year, Inko starts to stop talking to the Bakugous and tries to keep her son away from him. It doesn’t quite work, and more often than not he comes back with double the burns and marks of all sorts, clearly not from _him_.

 

“D-don’t worry, mom,” he tells her weakly once, a cough here and there. “I’ll… I’ll be okay. Because heroes are always there to save… the day.”

 

Each day Inko struggles with the fact that her son was being bullied and attacked for his status. Each day Inko has to bandage and fix up the poor child. Each day Inko realizes her son is using her makeup to hide some of the visible bruising. Each day is a day in which Inko slowly makes up her mind.

 

* * *

 

A month before her son turns five, Inko tries at the chakra paper. It’s a goddamn pain in the ass, as she struggles to remember how to use this chakram (chakra, charks, chankles - whatever it’s called) move. Once or twice she screeches out curses and a few more times she accidentally bangs her head against the wall.

 

It works at some point - she loses count after her third break on the stupid thing - and it unravels itself. Once it’s finished it starts to show writing on itself, which spooks her because holy _shit_ the shinobi have some creepy stuff they can do.

 

It says ‘ _If you’ve finally found yourself using this, please burn this as soon as you finish reading this. First off, I will be coming over within a week’s time - if I’m alive, that is. If not, another will come and escort you over. Pack lightly, as we’ll be traveling by foot (too rainy here to get cars anywhere near here)._

 

‘ _PS. Your son is adorable, I’m sure of it._ ’

 

Once her son is driven back from school, Inko starts herding him to his room. When he asks her what exactly is going on, she tells him simply, “We’re moving, okay?”

 

His next words break her heart. “D-d-did I do something w-w-wrong? A-a-re ‘hey ri-right? A-am I re-really u-u-u-useless? D-d-did d-d-daddy le-leave me c-c-uz I’m - I’m a D-d-Deku?” Izuku asks her tearfully.

 

Inko pulls him into a tight hug, tears of her own falling down from her face onto him. “ _No._ ” She tells him, resolute in her love for him. “No, you are _not_ useless, not this _Deku_ they call you. You, sweetie, are my son, my sunshine to my life, my ray of light in my life. Daddy never left you for that - and so God help me if someone tells me he would hate you I will _smite_ them where they stand, because he would’ve _loved_ to have seen you. He loved you the moment we knew you were in this world… No, not he, _we_ love you. Never forget that.

 

“Don’t you _ever_ think that I’ll ever stop loving you, Izuku, and no person will _ever_ stop me from loving _you_.”

 

* * *

 

By Friday the two Midoriyas are ready and sitting quietly in the kitchen. She hasn’t told him about where they’re going, but she doesn’t know how to tell him that she doesn’t know what the Ame place is either.

 

The knock on the door wakes them from their silence, and Inko nods at Izuku. He stays as he watches his mother head over to the door and open it.

 

There’s two men standing outside. One is wearing a wolf-like mask and clothing that looks too outlandish for this place. In fact, he’s wearing a jacket over his clothes, which… is shocking, as it hasn’t rained at all in the past few months. His companion is unrecognizable, an orange mask covering his face and the bulkiest cloak he has ever seen. He can see a red eye peeking out, but he looks away before the man notices him.

 

“Mrs. Inko!” The animal-masked man jumps at his mother and smothers her in a tight hug. “It’s been so long! How’s it going?”

 

His mom laughs as she returns the hug, smiling brightly at him (It’s been a while since he’s seen that smile directed at someone else and be genuine.). “Peppy as always, Yasu. And I told you to drop the honorific, you make me feel old!”

 

“But aren’t you always?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Mom?” Izuku interrupts, completely confused by this interaction with this Yasu person. “W-who are these people?”

 

“Inko, you’ve never told your son about _us_?” The orange-masked man gasps, as if offended that he’s never been informed by these strangers. “How rude!”

 

“I’d like to let you know that I didn’t for his safety and that I have absolutely _no_ idea who _you_ are. So yes, you are right, but you’re also wrong.” She points at the accuser before she turns to Izuku. “Don’t worry Izuku, they won’t bite. Or,” she looks over at the duo. “I hope not.”

 

“Just because I wear this mask —“

 

“Mrs. Inko! I am no _wolf_ , unlike this —“

 

“I’m a HYENA! A hyena!”

 

His mother sighs as the two start fighting. “This is why I didn’t want to….” She grumbles. “Anyways, this is Yasu Arata. He’s been friends with your father since… forever, I guess. I can’t tell you who this other —“

 

“Tobio! Tobio — FUCK!”

 

“’s what you get!”

 

“Mom, are you sure you know these people?” Izuku asks, feeling like he’d rather get hit by one of the bullies instead of dealing with this bickering.

 

“Now that I think about it…”

 

The two bring their attentions back to the Midoriyas immediately and start whining. “Inko, please!” They sag, though straighten when his mom gives them The Look. “We’ll behave, ma’am.”

 

“Thank you,” she gives off a smile before coming over to take their stuff. “I assume you two will be taking us to Ame?”

 

“Yes we are!” Yasu says happily, then turns grumpily to his companion Tobio. “You better do something instead of fucking around.”

 

Izuku doesn’t bother telling his mother that they’ve just cursed in front of him twice.

 

“But… how are we gon’ get there?” Because he’s attentive, and he’s noticed their clothing still looks like they’ve been through fifty different situations. And they smell. Bad.

 

“That’s easy! We’ll - Stop that, Yasu!” Tobio hisses at Yasu before he turns back to him. “We’ll be carrying you two!”

 

The Midoriyas turn to him, eyes bulging. Yasu sighs as he puts a hand over his mask. Tobio just asks, “What?”

 

* * *

 

“WOAH! Mr. Tobio —“

 

“Tobio, Izukun.”

 

“Tobio, where does it go? Does it, like, stay there? How long? Do they get destroyed in there? Can people go in there? How weird is it in there? Can —“

 

“Okay, Izuku, I think that’s enough of 20 questions with Mr. I-Need-a-Bigger-Ego here.”

 

“Yasu!”

 

“You’re certainly not wrong, Yasu.”

 

“Mrs. Inko!”

 

* * *

 

“That was so _cool!_ ” Izuku yells into Yasu’s ear as he’s set down onto the wet ground. “Will you teach me how to do that?”

 

It was a week’s travel from the city to Ame, and it still is a shock as to how fast the two were on their feet. He already went through hundreds of questions concerning their work, their Quirks (“We don’t have Quirks. We have what’s called chakra.” “Chakram?” “You’re just as bad as you’re mother, Izuku.”), their homeland, and so on and so forth. It made up for quite the silence, and he’s surprised by how open they are to his questions instead of berating him.

 

He’s also gotten used to the rain, as it started a little over a day before they finally reached the more inner parts of the village. It doesn’t bother him that much, but he does appreciate how it’s not humid like spring weather.

 

His guide laughs at him as he hands over his bag to the boy. “That’s only if you have chakra. You may be the son of a good man, but that doesn’t mean everyone has it.”

 

“Ugh!” That earns him more chuckles, especially from his mother. “If I had chakra, I - I’d make this whole place be peaceful! I - there’s _so many things!_ And so little time! Argh!”

 

“Settle down, Izuku. We have to actually find a home before we get anywhere,” his mother tells him, but that last part seems to catch her off-guard. She turns over to Yasu, starting to ask him, “Yasu, do you —“

 

“You can stay over at my house. It’s not much, but I don’t use it much either.” He interrupts her, a smile clear in his voice. “Don’t think of it much. It’s the least I can do for you.”

 

“I —“ Yasu holds up a hand, gesturing her to stop, and she huffs. “Alright alright, I won’t complain. But,” she bows before the two. “Thank you so much for all of your help. And especially you, Tobio, for holding our items. Thank you.”

 

Tobio waves her off. “Maa maa, don’t think of it too much!” He says cheerfully. “Besides, it’s not often I use Kamui, so it’s a good way of making sure I don’t grow old and wither-y and HEY, WATCH IT, YASU!”

 

“Shut up and go report back to Pain,” the man grumbles before turning to the Midoriyas. “Follow me, because if you follow him he’ll get you lost somehow, even if this is a tiny place.”

 

“YASU!”

 

* * *

 

“Aaand here we are! Home sweet home.” Yasu brings the two to his apartment, which is…. quite bland, once they open the door.

 

“Do you not live here or…?” Inko asks

 

“It’s.. more along the lines that…” His face falls from his cheery attitude, but it doesn’t stop a small smile from falling off. “Don’t think about it, Inko. I just… Don’t use it that often.”

 

“… Thank you, still.” She nods, then turns around to Izuku. “Izuku, why don’t… Uh.”

 

Well, where Izuku was supposed to be.

 

“Yasu.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Find my precious cargo. Now.”

 

“R-right away, ma’am!” The ANBU man rushes out, and Inko sighs.

 

“In all that he’s like me he’s like you, Hisashi…”

 

* * *

 

Izuku Midoriya is lost.

 

He isn’t sure at what point he lost sight of them, and he doesn’t know where he is. It’s a market from what he gathers from his surroundings, but otherwise he’s clueless as to what is being sold. He doesn’t need to look around to know he’s being looked at like new meat; it doesn’t help his rising anxiety.

 

“Don’t think about them, don’t think about them…” Izuku whispers to himself, trying to lower it, which ends in failure. Because he feels like now there’s eighty more, which should be impossible.

 

So he ends up crying silently as he looks down, the repetitive insults appearing throughout his head like before. It doesn’t help that he’s a stranger and doesn’t know if they have the same language. He feels the shadow of Kaachan following him, and it suffocates him.

 

He doesn’t feel someone shaking him until something licks his face.

 

That stops all coherent thoughts as the boy turns to the possible perpetrator. One who looks a little too smug by his reaction. “You looking to be a part of the rain, kid?” He asks, and Izuku wants to punch him.

 

But _manners, Izuku_. “N-no! And why’d you lick me?” Izuku demands, arms covering himself as he takes a step back. He doesn’t want to be licked again.

 

The stranger laughs at him, and that’s when he notices the boy’s clothing: it’s the same cloak like Tobio was wearing. It’s a little more worn down - kind of damaged by what looks like explosions, Izuku knows what happens - but still has the same cloud, same black color, same bulkiness.

 

“Are - are you Tobio’s friend? Do you know him?” He starts asking, more questions building onto these. “Are you guys in some sort of secret organization that — MMF?”

 

The stranger covers his mouth, and Izuku notices the other has a mechanical eye. He also looks a little frantic, if his eyes say otherwise. He would ask why, but —

 

There is a tongue. He can feel a tongue.

 

Izuku screeches in disgust, trying to pull away from the other. The hand on him says otherwise. “Lem’ go, ‘em go!” He aims a good kick at the other’s leg - or he hopes so - and it earns him a grunt.

 

It does earn him freedom - oh _good_ GOD there’s A MOUTH on his HAND?! - and he thrives off of it. And promptly books it.

 

 _Stranger danger_ echoes in Izuku’s mind as he ignores the other’s “Hey!” and heads deeper into the unknown of the village.

 

* * *

 

“Hyena.”

 

“I’m - I’m so sorry, Angel —“

 

“So you’ve lost a _boy_ in a village he doesn’t even know.”

 

“Y-yes, I-I know, and - and I’m —“

 

“You know we don’t take too kindly to strangers. Especially civilians who show no worth.”

 

“…”

 

“Find him before he gets anyone into trouble.”

 

“Yes, Angel.”

 

* * *

 

“But why from your mouth?”

 

“You here to criticize my methods or learn, brat.”

 

“I told you, my name’s Izuku, Deidara!” Izuku sticks his tongue out at the older’s growling. “But still, why not just… make it naturally?”

 

“Do you not understand how shinobi _work_ , idiot?”

 

Izuku had run away from now-sort-of-friends Deidara, but of course he was slow and in a stranger’s land. Compared to the teen - “I’m an adult!” The boy yelled in his face. “A-D-U-L-T. A _dult_.” - he knew little of the village. It also didn’t help that clay being kept coming at him and slowing him down, but it didn’t stop his progress. Izuku ended up hiding in an abandoned shed with frog suits… and a lot other frog-related items.

 

And that’s where Deidara cornered him and started asking him “who the _fuck_ runs at the speed of sound in a ninja village”. Which led to questions about what this ninja stuff was about, what Deidara did, did he have a Quirk, and what was chakra.

 

“Didn’t I ask you to tell me what a ninja was?” Izuku snarks back, and once again grins at the other’s frustration. “And you didn’t answer my question!”

 

“I just — I fucking did, damnit!” The teen snarls at him, launching his body at the boy and rubbing his fist into the other’s head. “This is what you get for fucking with me, Izu-brat!”

 

Izuku struggles once more to get the other off, though he’s laughing too hard to put much of an effort into it. “Y-you’re s-OUCH! So r-rude!” A particularly hard rub has him punch him in the gut - another hope-so, since the cloak is so thick.

 

It did nothing other than make the teen chuckle at him and noogie him a little harder before breaking away from him. “You’re so weak it’s pathetic! How did no one teach you about chakra?”

 

“No one told me anything! I’m Quirkless, and I.. I’m useless!” It hurts to admit it, but mom always said it was better to acknowledge reality than to ignore it. It doesn’t stop his enthusiasm from dropping.

 

Silence. “The fuck?” Deidara looks at him like he’s crazy, moreso than before. “You - nothing - you’re fucking _dripping_ with it, damnit!” His hands start gesturing at him, which Izuku finds a little impressive with how the cloak practically engulfs the other. “If anything, you’re just wasted potential if you don’t fucking work on it! I’ll fucking die if you do so!”

 

 _Potential_. _Dripping with it._ So much more than before, where he was insulted for being Quirkless, for not being unique like the others. “REALLY?!” Izuku beams at him (to which Deidara will remark later that he practically became the sun) and starts his barrage of questions. “W-what can I do? Is there an end to the start? Can I get exhausted? Do you know my el- element? Can I create clay like you do? O-oh, and e-e-explosions! Or like Tobio with ‘is warp-space eye thingy! A-a-and —“

 

He doesn’t notice Deidara sighing and mumbling exasperatedly, “Swear this kid was a mistake…”

 

* * *

 

About an hour later Yasu finally finds Izuku.

 

He feels significantly less terrified now that he’s found the kid and does not have to murder anyone. Does it relieve him? No! Because of _course_ the kid gets found by the more explosive person of the Akatsuki.

 

And is sleeping on said person.

 

“He’s cute, I’ll give him that,” Deidara murmurs as he threads his hand in the boy’s hair. He turns to Yasu, some sort of calm content showing on his face. “You think I can adopt ‘im, Hygiene?”

 

It takes a minute to recognize what’s been asked, stopping himself from groaning at the other’s obvious bait. “No, because then his mother will see that you’re murdered and buried six feet under.” He comes closer to the two now that he’s realized that the fellow ninja won’t explode the kid. “And I’ve known her for a good four years of my life to know that you don’t touch what’s hers.”

 

“Damn,” Deidara grumbles as he shakes the kid. “Wake up, brat, you’re killing my arm.”

 

Izuku mumbles a groggy “sorry” when Deidara shakes him, but he shoots up suddenly, almost as straight as a tree. “MY MOM!” He yells out and looks about ready to burst off running.

 

He is _not_ losing the kid again. “Kiddo.”

 

“Ah.” Izuku’s attention is finally brought back to Earth, and he looks over to Yasu. “S-sorry,” he says sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck. “M-mom’s not too worried, right?”

 

“No.” The boy lets out a sigh of relief, but… for fun… “She’s super super _super_ worried.”

 

The boy’s quick paling was funnier in his head, but he sort of regrets it. (Okay, maybe he does _a lot_. He just hopes Izuku won’t squeal on him.)

 

“I-I - uh, well — bye, Deidara!” He hops off the other and jogs over to Yasu quickly. “‘m sorry,” Izuku mumbles as a hand latches onto his own. “Home?”

 

“Hey, don’t forget, brat!” The two turn back to the young Akatsuki member. “Tomorrow at seven sharp!”

 

Izuku face brightens, and Yasu is afraid he’s going to become the sun with how his smile is _shining_. It makes him think of that one song a lot of kids liked, the one with that crab; he’s lucky that Izuku isn’t like that, but still. “Mm! See you!” He waves back, and immediately his attention is back to him. “Sorry ‘bout that. I- I wanna see ma, if that’s alright.”

 

“We will we will, don’t worry.”

 

* * *

 

“IZUKU!”

 

“MOMMY!”

 

Yasu watches in great interest as the two practically leap at each other just for a hug, though it lasts for only a minute before Inko starts yelling at her son. “Don’t you _ever_ do that again, Izuku! We almost could’ve lost you! A-and I don’t think I could handle another loss!”

 

Izuku’s already crying; he hopes the boy is hearing his mother with both ears. “I-I’m sorry ma…” He looks down guiltily. At least he’s learned his lesson.

 

But then he brightens up again, and Yasu does not feel like he has to look away like earlier. ( _Thank God, or I’d be burning up again_.) “B-by the way, ma! I-I made a friend today!”

 

“Oh? Do tell!”

 

“His name’s Deidara, and he- he’s like Ka- Katsuki!” Inko grimaces at the name, but it doesn’t stop Izuku. “A-ah, not like that! His - his chakra - or element? I’m not sure, I have to ask later. Anyways, it’s explosive like his, but it’s very controlled! He can make things and then they go BOOM! He’s nicer than he is and - and he thinks I can become a ninja!”

 

The boy keeps rattling on, and Inko starts to look rather hopeful for her son. Yasu hopes so, because this boy deserves it.

 

He’s rather worried when he tells her that this same rude boy will teach him how to use chakra. He prays to God that he won't end up dead in the next week or so, whether by his mom or by Deidara.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating on whether or not I want to change this all back to using honorifics because it works much better with them, but that's for another day.
> 
> So what I'm doing with Amegakure is that I'm trying to base it off of what the wiki has, what Pain and Konan would have in mind for Ame, and also mixing in the other countries' influences on the rebuilding village. It's also an excuse to let the minor ANBU problem go away because I did not realize there was a distinct difference and thought all ANBU had animal masks. I badly misinformed myself.
> 
> Anyways, I hope I'll be able to actually continue this because I have _a lot_ planned out for this. If anyone is willing to work with me on this, lemme know in the comments below.
> 
> PS: I forgot to add this, but the Uzumakis are still alive.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this ~~tiring~~ fic, and hopefully y'all will get another chapter soon.
> 
> Edit: someone asked me about Rin, and I realized _well shit_. That's off the AU (still something I hope is a thing, and I'll have to start reading on that arc to see if there's anything I can work with to get Tobio out of Madara's hand (because I forgot Rin was his link to Konoha). I'm still going to have to work with the Uchiha thing (a pain in my fucking ass because I want Sasuke here and I think I have it down), and Zetsu is back with the Akatsuki (now _this_ I know how to work with,  & he's still working with AFO (I'll explain that next chapter). Also, Sasuke is older than Izuku by a year, and FUCK I thought his birthday was on November (Izuku's).


End file.
